Toy Story (Batman Rockz Productions' Style)
Batman Rockz Productions' movie spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo films and TV shows) as Woody * Hercules (Hercules film and Animated Series) as Buzz Lightyear * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as Mr. Potato Head * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Rex * Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Hamm * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Slinky * Crystal (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Bo Peep * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Sarge * Penguins (Happy Feet) as Sarge's Soldiers * Tim Tempelton (The Boss Baby) as Andy Davis * Tim's Mom (The Boss Baby) as Mrs. Davis * Diamond Destiny (Storks) as Molly * Snotty Boy (Barnyard and Back at the Barnyard) as Sid Phillips * Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Hannah Phillips * Niju (Balto 2) as Scud * Homestar Runner Characters as Sid's Mutant Toys Voice Cast (in Order of Appearance) * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck * John Goodman as Rex * Jim Carrey as Horton * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Candi Milo as Crystal * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Shia LaBeouf as Penguins * Rahi Azizi as Tim Tempelton * Lisa Kudrow as Janice Templeton Different Molly as baby sound effects were made to provide both Diamond Destiny's voice. * Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy * Mary Kay Bergman as Penny Peterson * Dee Bradley Baker as Niju Credits Movie Used: * Toy Story Clips from Movies Featured: * Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) * Horton Hears a Who! * Space Jam (1996) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo in: Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur * Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness * Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Storks * The Boss Baby * Cars * Frozen * Shark Tale * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Finding Nemo * Big Hero 6 * Deadpool * Norm of the North * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Hercules * Barnyard * The Simpsons Movie * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * Despicable Me 3 * Mr. Peabody & Sherman Clips from TV Shows Featured: * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Hercules: The Animated Series * Homestar Runner Category:Batman Rockz Productions Category:Batman Rockz Productions Channel Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Amalgam Comics Category:1995 Animated Films Category:2005 DVD Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Rated PG